


Hayloft

by AlienBoi1303



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, PTSD sort of, a lot of blood, it's kind of mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienBoi1303/pseuds/AlienBoi1303
Summary: Amity and Luz sneak off to an abandoned Barn on the Blight's property, unbeknownst to them though, they're being followed by a tall figure.Basically the song Hayloft by Mother Mother cause no one can look at me and tell me that the song isn't about two girls being found out by their homophobic father
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	Hayloft

**Author's Note:**

> Huge trigger warnings for guns, blood, mentions of homophobia, mentions of suicide, character death and all that lovely shit.
> 
> though it has a happy ending, this is not a happy story, this is 9 and a bit pages of pretty much pure angst with just the littelest bits of fluff sprinkled in so i didn't cry while writing it

“Come on Amity, it’s just a little further,” Luz had run ahead of the two of them, and while she was still being quiet, her voice seemed like a car horn against the silence of the night.

Amity ran to catch up, her light pink dress flowing slightly in the breeze. She had stolen Luz’s army jacket, though technically, she hadn't since Luz had given it to her on their last date, saying that she looked cute in it.

Luz was wearing a slightly mucky set of denim overalls, with her purple and white cat hoodie underneath. She looked adorable, and Amity couldn’t help but smile seeing the other girl so excited/

It was the first time the two of them had managed to get together outside of school in a while, thanks to tests and the harvest being upon them.

Growing up in a farming town was fun, there was always something to do, from the tractor races the kids sometimes had down at the pit, to running away from stampeding cows when you entered the wrong field.

The school year had been built around this, and while they still had mock exams in November, they weren’t as hard as they were in other schools.

This was a big shock to Luz Noceda, new resident to the town locals liked to call Bones Burrow, thanks to the fact that there were always skeletons about, be they from birds or farm animals. Luz had moved in with her Aunt Eda for the summer, and ended up staying there when her mother was offered a job a few hundred miles away.

Having already had to move once that year, Luz didn’t want to again, and Eda offered to take her in, since she had already made friends there.

One of those friends had been Amity Blight.

Her parents were well respected farmers around, breeding all kinds of animals to sell off and earn huge profits. This also meant that the harvest wasn’t as big of a deal to them as it was to Eda, who grew strictly vegetables, as well as keeping a couple of chickens for eggs.

This bonus the Blight family had of not being stressed most months of the year about stretching their money to eat before November meant that not only did they live a lavish lifestyle, but also that their children were some of the brightest kids around.

There were three of them in total, Edric, Emira and Amity. Ed and Em were twins, both eighteen, away at university, leaving Amity alone with her parents.

It wasn’t that her parents were bad people, they were just, protective. At least, that was what Amity had told herself her entire life. They liked to know who her friends were, make sure she was safe and hanging out with the right people. They did live in a farming town, so nearly everyone had a gun, they didn’t want her getting hurt.

Sure, they sometimes searched her room, but that was because they cared. They wanted to make sure that she was being safe and wasn’t doing any drugs or something.

And then, the ball of energy who called herself Luz Noceda bounded into her life, changing it more than she thought was possible.

Luz broke down the walls she had been building for years, convincing her that sometimes her parents were wrong in what they did, that they didn’t know everything.

Having her entire world flipped on its head by a girl from the city, it sparked something inside of her.

Feelings she had repressed for her entire life suddenly came pouring out, and their entire relationship had changed.

Luz was out and proud as bisexual, while Amity was a lesbian so deep in the closet Luz had once asked her if she found Narnia.

She knew her parents wouldn’t be happy if Amity came out as gay, though she guessed they already had an idea. Once Luz came into her life, she didn’t feel like hiding it anymore, at least, not in her own head, which pushed its way out in jokes she made at the dinner table to her siblings.

Her parents may not be the best at picking up on subtle gay jokes, but they were definitely smart enough to know that something was different.

Amity got better at hiding her diary, leaving a fake one on her desk so her parents didn’t get suspicious. She hid it under a loose floorboard under her bed, which was also underneath boxes full of memories she had kept over the years.

A stuffed animal her grandma had given her for her third birthday, a few old valentines day cards that cheered her up when she was feeling down, as well as every single 100% and smiley stamp she had gotten on a test, all ripped off and put in a shoebox.

Her parents may be scarcely impressed by her, but those showed her that other people were proud of her, of the person she was.

“Luz, it’s cold, where are we going?” Amity whined, pulling her jacket closer around her.

“It’s not that much further, come on, just a couple more feet,” Luz smiled, grabbing her girlfriend by the hand and pulling her to an old barn, rarely used by the Blight’s anymore.

That was another development. Amity had asked her out in early September, after they had known each other for four months. They had both changed each other's lives so much, and it only felt natural for the two of them to start dating.

It was their two month anniversary, to the day, and it was also the first time Luz hadn’t passed out right after helping Eda in the fields after school.

Luz had found the barn while they were walking around the Blight’s land one day, and she had made a mental note to check it out later. After finding that it was in good enough condition that they wouldn’t fall right through, she started decorating it.

The two girls climbed up the ladder, making sure to be quiet.

They knew that the Blight manor was far from where they were, but if they woke anyone up, especially Mr or Mrs Blight, they would be in deep trouble.

Livestock thieves weren’t uncommon, especially for people like the Blight’s, where they had an extraordinary amount of livestock to look after.

“Wow, Luz, this is amazing,” Amity sighed in awe.

There were fairy lights strung up on the rafters, which, when Luz turned them on, glowed a soft pink and purple, casting light shadows of the two girls on the wooden walls.

They were upstairs, where the hay used to be stored when the barn was actually in use.

Luz had put cushions all around, so that they didn’t have to sit on the floor that hadn’t been cleaned in God even knows how long.

“I’m glad we got to hang out tonight Amity,” Luz smiled, resting her hand on the other girl’s.

“Me too, it’s been so long since we’ve got to do this,” Amity smiled back. She was leaning against the back wall of the hayloft, Luz sitting opposite her, in front of the hatch that brought them up there.

“Sorry about that, but you know Eda, she’s getting pretty old, and she needs all the help she can get, and honestly it’s been pretty fun driving the tractor around her fields,” Luz laughed softly.

Despite the fact they knew they had to be quiet, they couldn’t help but raise their voices now they were in the barn. It felt like their own little world up in the hayloft.

They didn’t even hear the crunching of feet outside, heading closer and closer to the barn.

“Amity, there’s something I need to tell you,” Luz admitted, her face flushed red, looking down at the floor.

Crunch.

“What is it Luz?” Amity leant closer to the other girl, resting her hand on Luz’s shoulder.

“I...I…”

Crunch.

“Luz?”

“I love you!” Luz all but yelled.

“Luz… I… I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m sorry, was that too fast? I know we’ve only been dating for like two months, but I needed to tell you, I’m sorry, I can just go, I…”

“I love you too.”

Luz stopped, looking back up at Amity. “What?”

“I said I love you too Luz,” Amity smiled, pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss.

Neither of them even heard the steps on the ladder as someone pulled themself up, but what they did hear was someone cocking a gun.

As Luz looked behind her, coming face to face with the brown eyes of Alador Blight, it was too late/

“Luz!” Amity screamed, and she wasn’t sure what was louder. The shot from the gun, or her scream as her lover lay limp in her arms.

Luz gargled, blood foaming in her mouth. The shotgun shell had entered right into her ribs, and blood was filling her lungs. She was drowning, Amity thought, and there’s nothing I can do.

“Call an ambulance!” Amity all but screamed, looking at her father, who was standing, smoking gun still aimed at the two girls.

“No,” was all he said, not lowering the gun.

“What the fuck! Call a fucking ambulance! She’s going to die!” She felt like she was going to puke, she couldn’t breathe. Luz was in her lap, gargling blood, her lips turning blue as her eyes rolled back into her head. “Luz, Luz, come on babe, you gotta stay with me.” Amity tried to sound calm, before looking up and screaming at her dad once more to call an ambulance.

“I should have known she would be a bad influence on you, after all those things you wrote about her in your diary,” her father bitterly laughed, pulling the gun down, only to start reloading it.

“Dad? Dad, what are you doing?” Amity asked, pulling Luz closer to her.

The gargling had died down, Luz was still breathing, but her eyes were fluttering open and closed.

“I should have known that something like this would happen again. You were always so much like your older sister,” Alador carried on.

“What the fuck? I’m nothing like Emira,” Amity spat, looking back up at her father.

“I’m not talking about Emira. Don’t tell me you don’t remember Amilia, oh, pity, you two were so close when you were younger.”

“What?” Amelia was four years older than her, and if she was still alive, she would have been turning twenty that year. “What the hell does she have to do with anything? She died five years ago!” Amity yelled.

“Pity too, she was such a good child. Sure, she wasn’t as well behaved as you, but she was always a delight to be around. If it wasn’t for her sickness she would have made a man very happy someday.”

“Why the fuck are you so calm! You just murdered my girlfriend and now you're, you're…” Then it hit her. Amelia hadn’t died in an accident like her father had told her, no, she’d died the same way Luz had. “You...You…” She couldn’t get the words out.

Alador raised the gun higher, aiming it right at Amity’s head. “Don’t worry dear, I won’t make you suffer the same way she did. And think of it this way, at least now you’ll be able to live the rest of your life with your girlfriend in hell, right where you belong.”

Amity heard the gunshot, but she didn’t feel it.

Her ears were ringing, no, screaming at her. She glanced up, her father had missed.

The shell had skimmed passed her ear, and buried itself in the wall behind her.

Without thinking, Amity jumped up, and shoved her father down the ladder. When he hit the bottom, his entire body made a sickening crunch, as he groaned in pain.

Amity slid down the ladder, knowing she had to act fast. She hoped, prayed, that Luz was still alive as she pulled her fathers phone from his pocket, thankful for the cell towers that had been placed around their estate a few years back.

The ambulance arrived ten minutes later, and they carefully retrieved Luz’s limp body from the hayloft, as Amity begged them to let her ride with them.

She was covered in blood, and they, unfortunately, also took her father to the hospital. That seemed to be the only reason they let her ride with them.

Amity was the one who had to make the phone call to Eda about Luz. The old woman had known about their relationship, but after hearing what Mr Blight admitted to doing, not only to Luz but to his own daughter, she felt sick, even offering Amity a place to stay if she needed it.

Amity sat in the waiting room of the hospital for four hours with Eda and her mother. 

Alador had been released after an hour, needing a neck brace and three casts. One for each leg and his right arm. Instead of going home, however, he was brought in by police for questioning, as was Amity.

She recounted the events of the night, and what her father told her, but as Alador was under too many painkillers to give a coherent response, he was taken away to spend the night in a cell.

Odalia wouldn’t even look at her daughter, and left soon after her husband was taken away by the police. 

So, there she sat, with Eda, waiting for the news on her girlfriend.

It was hard to stay still, so she got up, and started pacing around the waiting room, glad there was no one else there that she would be annoying.

Eda fell asleep, taking up three of the chairs as she snored, but Amity felt restless.

One phrase was bouncing around her mind, “This is all your fault”. If she hadn’t gone with Luz, or if she had hidden her diary better, her father would have never found them, and Luz wouldn’t be in the hospital.

“Miss Noceda?” A doctor called.

“Um, actually, it’s Clawthorn,” Amity said, “that’s her guardian, well, Aunt.”

“And you are?”

“Her cousin,” Eda said, causing Amity to jump.

The nurse looked both of them up and down, before shrugging and taking them to Luz’s room.

“She’s still asleep,” the nurse explained, “but she should be okay. You’re lucky they got there in time, the kid nearly didn’t make it.”

Eda nodded, letting the nurse walk out of the room, leaving the three of them alone.

“I’m so sorry,” Amity cried, leaning against the bed. Luz looked so lifeless, hooked up to so many machines, her chest covered in bandages.

“Kid, this wasn’t your fault,” Eda said, putting her hand on the girls back as she wept.

“But… But.”

“No, this was your father being the homophobic cunt he is,” she spat, “he was just like this in school, I should have expected him not to change.”

“You knew my father?” Amity asked, looking up.

“And your mother too, both pieces of work. Odalia was definitely a bitch, always has been, and judging from what I saw in the waiting room, she still is.”

“What am I going to do? She’s going to kill me.”

“If you’re talking about your mother, like I said, you always have a place at mine. Just as long as the door stays open when you’re in with Luz, I don’t know what your father walked in on, and I would rather not find out first hand,” she laughed slightly. And, for the first time since Luz was shot, Amity found herself smiling back. “But if you’re talking about Luz, I can guarantee that she won’t. That kid loves you, and I’m sorry for not warning you about your father earlier.”

“He mentioned something about my sister, Amelia,” Amity admitted.

“Oh yeah, the oldest Blight, she used to come round mine all the time when Luz’s sister was in town,” Eda smiled fondly.

“Luz has a sister?” Amity looked up in awh.

“Yeah, she’s off at Uni now, I think she is anyways, God only knows what that kids up to,” she laughed, “she used to go out with your sister, I found out that first hand.”

Amity blushed red, thinking about what her sister might have been doing.

She was eleven when her sister died. No. When her sister was murdered.

“Wait, if my… If Alador didn’t walk in on them, then why did he kill Amelia?” Amity asked.

“Look, kid, it ain’t a happy story, and after the night you had, I don’t think you wanna deal with anything else. How about, I go get some blankets so you can sleep in here, and get some hot chocolate from one of those machines?”

“Okay. Thank you, Miss Eda, I, I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here with me.”

“It’s no problem kid,” Eda smiled, before walking out of the room, leaving Amity alone with her girlfriend, and the light beeping of the machines she was hooked up to.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, it took five days for Luz to wake up.

Amity was in the room with her when it happened, as she had been the entire time. Amity probably looked worse than Luz had when she first arrived, gaunt face and eye bags so dark it looked as if she had gotten two black eyes.

“Ghh,” Luz groaned, catching Amity’s attention. She had been half asleep on the chair next to her bed.

Luz’s eyes fluttered open softly, and Amity nearly cried. She jumped up out of her chair, pulling the door open and yelled “she’s waking up!” Down the corridor.

Eda had come running, her coffee forgotten about on the side.

“Ugh, Amity?” Luz muttered, before sitting up quickly, “Amity!” she yelled.

“It’s okay Luz, I’m here,” Amity said calmly, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand.

“Amity oh my God, I thought, your dad, he,” It was then when the pain caught up with Luz, and she winced harshly, flopping back down onto the bed.

“Take it easy kid, the doctor said you have like, four broken ribs. You’re damn lucky he wasn’t any closer when he shot you,” Eda tried to joke, but both the girl’s faces went white.

“It wasn’t a dream?” Luz asked softly, turning her head to look at her guardian.

“Afraid not kid, but the good news, Alador’s been locked up, he ain’t getting out for a long time. Looks like murder and attemped murder are pretty big charges.”

“Luz, I am so sorry, if I had known he was following us I would have…” Amity started, before Luz cut her off.

“Babe, it’s okay, it’s not your fault. I’m sorry I didn’t realise either.”

“You nearly died,” Amity wept, tucking her face into her girlfriend’s side, doing her best not to hurt her.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault Amity,” Luz tried to soothe, but fairly unable to as the machines she was hooked up to were limiting her movement.

The doctor came in not much later, and ushered Eda and Amity out of the room so she could do her checkups on Luz.

It was the first time in nearly a week Amity had left the room, seeing as Eda brought her food and drink when she was done on the field, and the room itself had an en suite bathroom.

They were out there for only five minutes, but Amity was restless. After having not left her side for five days, she was worried, and not used to the silence of the corridor. Though the beeping was annoying at first, it became a kind of relaxing background noise, it helped her know that Luz was still alive, and now, with absolutely no sound, she felt like Luz was completely gone.

Amity nearly ran back in when the doctor said it was okay.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All three of them left the hospital three days later, Eda coming with her when she went back to her parents house to retrieve some of her clothes and personal items before she left. She messaged her siblings about what had happened, and they both took a week off of school to make sure that their sister and her girlfriend were okay.

As it turned out, much to Alador and Odalia’s dismay, both Edric and Emira had come out as gay at their university, Emira even getting a girlfriend who was studying nursing with her.

Luz ended up with a huge scar on her chest, which she showed off as much as she could, thinking it was badass, though never told anyone except Amity, Eda and her mother about the nightmares she still got of that night, ones where Amity was the one shot instead of her, and she didn’t end up as lucky as Luz did.

Amity had similar nightmares, where either her father hadn’t missed, or where Luz had bled out in her arms instead of getting to the hospital.

They were both shaken up for months, needing therapy and medication so they could actually sleep some nights. It was those nights where they made each other hot chocolate, nicer than the shity watery one Amity had at the hospital, and sat up in Luz’s room, reading Azura, and eventually being found in the morning, tangled up, both asleep, small smiles on their faces.

There wasn’t a trial for Alador Blight, he didn’t even try to claim innocence for the death of Amelia Blight, or that Luz’s injury was accidental on the account that he thought she was a thief.

The Blight farm shut down two months later, Odalia selling all of their livestock, signing a will that left all of her money and land to her three remaining children, before throwing herself off of a bridge two towns over.

She couldn’t live with the guilt after what her husband had done, at least, that was what Amity told herself. The truth was that she probably couldn’t deal with all the bad publicity for their farm, nor could she look after the animals herself.

Edric, Emira and Viney moved into the Blight manor not long after, though Viney stayed at university most months of the year, when she returned she applied for a job at the local vets, and moved in full time.

Amity eventually moved back into her childhood bedroom, though now, she didn’t have to fear her secrets getting out, and even got her siblings help to paint a giant lesbian flag on her wall.

She passed her GCSEs with flying colours, and went to the school's college to study art, English literature and Media studies, while Luz studied English Lit, English Language and Art.

Camila Noceda moved in with Eda, getting a job at the hospital in the town, and for once in her life, Amity felt like everything was going well.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be working on back in school? Yes  
> Am i? No  
> Hotel? Trivago


End file.
